Tired, reveal end
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Reveal alternative to the story Tired. Can Kilgharrah truly help to bring Merlin back from dead?
1. Chapter 16

**Reveal end to the story _Tired_**

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p>"You need to let go. Arthur."<p>

_No._

_Never. _

"I killed him."

No one answered him.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

Guinevere.

"Arthur ..." How sad her voice was.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered.

"You need to lay him to the ground."

He knew.

He had broke her heart.

"No."

"Arthur ..."

Arthur felt Merlin's heavy body against himself.

_No._

"It's already morning. We need.. we need to take him down to the…"

"No!"

"He is dead Arthur. And it's your fault."

Gwaine.

Of course.

"But… I can't blame you. No one can. Perhaps this was due to happen. Merlin ...

"No!" Arthur was surprised how angry he was.

Angry at himself.

Angry people who were trying to ... Trying what?

Arthur looked Merlin.

How mad he was at him.

Merlin, smile resting on the face.

He seemed to just sleeping.

"No. Never. Not like this. Not now. Never like this."

Arthur was so sure.

In his life he had been assured only rarely about anything.

But this he knew.

Merlin was supposed to live.

Whatever Merlin said, this was wrong.

"You are right."

Arthur raised his gaze.

"Gaius?"

Gaius looked sad.

But in his eyes twinkled light hope.

Opportunity.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that we have one, and only on chance."

"What? How?" Arthur stared at the old healer, not being able to fully understand what was going on.

Gaius hesitated.

He looked at Merlin.

And made his decision.

"There is only one who can help us. Kilgharrah."

"Kilgharrah?"

Gaius closed his eyes.

"The Great Dragon."


	2. Chapter 17

Arthur was confident that he had heard wrong.

How Gaius was able to joke at a time. Had he finally gone mad?

"Gaius ..." Guinevere put her hand Gaius's shoulder. Gaius smiled and clapped her hands softly.

"Wait a little. There is a lot of what you don't know. But believe me when I say, that we have only one chance."

Arthur heard the castle belss started to ring.

"The alarm?" Gwaine frowned.

Gaius sighed. "He's here. Arthur ..."

"Gaius, what's going on?"

"Kilgharrah is here. He probably felt it."

"Felt a what?" Arthur forced himself to lower Merlin down to the floor.

Gaius watched Merlin's motionless body, and trembled.

"Because Merlin was the last dragonlord."

Arthur froze.

"You are lying."

"No. His father was Balinor."

"Balinor?" Arthur looked Merlin. "Balinor?"

"And the power is inherited from father to son."

"But the dragon…"

"Do you remember what happened then? Who told you about the Dragon?" Gaius whispered.

All eyes were turned to Merlin's side.

"Merlin lied to me? He, lied?"

"Yes, because there wasn't any choice left. We have to hurry. Kilgharrah…"

"No. Merlin could never betray me." Arthur murmured.

"And he never did. He has always stand beside you, protecting you. But the choices he had to do ... They have costly for him maybe too much. " Gaius shook his head. "Arthur, we have to go before is too late."

But Arthur just stood there.

He couldn't think anything.

Anything at all.

"Can that dragon save him?" Arthur heard Gwaine ask.

"Yes."

"Then we go now."

And Gwaine took Merlin's body and walked away with Gaius.

And Arthur stood there.

_Was it all what you said a lie? _

_Did I knew you at all? _

_Why Merlin? _

_Why?_

_How could you? _

_You ... _

_Magic ... _

"I want the truth."

Arthur turned and faced his wife's eyes.

Guinevere looked stunned.

"Guinevierre?"

Arthur offered her his hand.

Without hesitation, Guinevere grabbed the bloody hand.

"I owe him a lot Arthur. And so do you. Remember that. He is your friend."

"Is he? Is he really?" Arthur clenched his wife's hand.

Guinevere nodded.

"We just have to face the dragon. "

And they went after the others.


	3. Chapter 18

Arthur was able at time to time to provide for himself that he was sometimes afraid. Thing he did not grant many times out loud. In fact, he was afraid very rarely. Usually he was just nervous, and sometimes simply furious when he should have been afraid. Merlin would call it idiotically.

Merlin ...

When Arthur came into the castle yard, and saw the dragon, he remembered that fear what he had known years ago when he had faced the beast for the first time. But now, that the fear was crossed with other fear. The fear, that he really had lost his friend. The fear, that Merlin was something other than his friend. 

No one had lifted any weapons toward the dragon. No one tried to attack. People were scared, but something kept them still.

Arthur felt it.

The air seemed brooding. It made his skin itch.

And everyone waited.

And when they saw the king to arrive at bloody and without a weapon, they retreated.

And when they saw Merlin, the whisper leaked out through the yard.

Arthur felt Guinevere pressing firmly against him, but he kept his eyes at Gwaine who carried Merlin. Gwaine had stopped behind Gaius, and currently Gaius bowed to the dragon.

"Merlin."

Arthur realized that it was really the dragon who spoke.

And it's voice was full of sorrow.

Arthur's heart jumped.

Maybe there wasn't any hope after all.

Maybe there wasn't any answers to him.

"Please, Sir Gwaine, lower him to the ground."

And the dragon lowered also himself to the ground, his head touched Merlin.

"Who did this? Who killed him?"

The dragon's head rose again and it's voice was deep and furious.

Arthur stepped forward.

"I did it. I… I… killed him. I killed him." Arthur closed his eyes. "I killed my friend. My most loyal friend ever. I killed him, but, I didn't meant it. It was accident. It was…" Arthur opened his eyes and fell silent when he faces the dragon's golden eyes.

"Do you know what you have done young king, you fool."

Arthur shook his head.

"You have killed your only hope. You killed the only one you actually need. Without him, there are no you nor your kingdom. During these years which he has been by your side, he has protected you and your future. He isn't allowed the evil ones burrow their roots in this realm. He has lost so much because of his destiny by your side. And now you say that you killed him."

The dragon raised his head high, and its desperate roar made everyone put their hands over their ears.

"Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah. Listen to me. Isn't there anything what you can do?" Gaius yelled over the roar and the dragon looked him.

"Why should I do anything? He has killed by his king, the one he always call his friend. Why should I bring Merlin back here? I see in the king's eyes the shadow of doubt. He did not trust what his heart feels. If I bring Merlin back, this country's most powerful warlock, how can I be sure I did not bring him to death again?"

_Merlin._

_Warlock._

_Magic._

"Is it true? If he has magic, can he still be…" Arthur's voice broke.

"Look your heart and answer me young king. Who is Merlin to you? He is powerful with magic because he's magical being like myself. Human, yes, but also part of the Old Religion. Can you accept that? Can you still see who he is through your doubts? What you have learned about magic and your hate toward it. Can you see Merlin's heart. Answer little human. And I will know if you lie to me."

And they all waited the answer.

Arthur watched the dragon.

Then he began to walk toward Merlin.

He kneeled beside of him.

He remembered everything about his father and what he had said about magic.

"My mother…"

"She died because of Nimueh, not because the magic. Merlin lied to you back then when he stopped you to kill your father." Gaius whispered.

"He stopped me. Why?"

"You know why. Because you know Merlin. You know him better than you even realize."

_Do I?_

Arthur touched Merlin's cold cheek.

_Dead._

And when he looked him, he realized something.

_Why I didn't noticed it before? Am I really as stupid as you always say?_

"No, I don't know him." Arthur looked up towards the dragon. "But I know his heart. He will never betray me. Never. For everything, there must be reason. And I want to know those reasons. I want learn to know him. But if he is dead, how can I?"

"Truly, you can't." The dragon hummed. "Maybe there is hope for you. One day you may be wise king, but not without him. He has unique view to the world and you need that wisdom. So tell me, Arthur Pendragon, who is Merlin to you?"

Arthur looked Merlin.

_Never again I don't want to feel that feeling what I felt last night. When I killed you. When I lost you forever. When I though that I have to bury you. That I never really said to you... _

"There is only one Merlin to me, and what ever he may be, for first he is my best and loyal friend."


	4. Chapter 19

Kilgharrah smiled, and lowered his head. He watched the king with satisfaction.

He was delighted on behalf of Merlin.

"You have chanced my king." Kilgharrah admitted.

"Can you help him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, my king. Maybe I can help him."

"But, how? He, he is…"

"Myrddin Emrys is his birthname, but maybe I should say like he say it himself, Merlin Ambrosius. Although, he don't know that it is his father's familyname. Then you maybe realize what that name means?"

Kilgharrah watched how slowly Arthur's eyes expanded.

"Ah, you realized something, don't you? I think that you though about his ancestor now, not the meaning of the name Emrys. But let me explain a little. Merlin is, above all, a magical creature, part of the earth itself. And like all creatures like us, our life is long. And we have a very _very_ difficult and hard to kill. You've probably noticed that when you have fought against us."

"Yes." Arthur whispered and Kilgharrah could saw how the king realized more and more about his friend. Remembering all those times when Merlin should have, logically speaking, to die.

"Truth to speak. I can't really help him. It's his own magic. His connection to the earth. I can only show him the way back here. Rest is up to himself. Now, step back my king."

Arthur stumbled backward.

And Kilgharrah touched the young warlock.

_Merlin…_

_Merlin, can you hear me?_

The darkness.

All-consuming darkness.

It was cold.

_Merlin. _

So cold.

_Merlin. _

Whisper sounded ever louder.

_Listen to me._

It sounded very familiar.

"Kilgharrah." Merlin whispered back.

Golden light flashed in the darkness.

_Merlin, come back. _

"How do I ...? I am tired. I want to sleep."

_No Merlin. You have to come back. _

"Freya ..."

_She is not here. Even I'm not here. Don't you understand? This darkness, yourself has made it. You need to go back. Without you ... _

"No ..."

_Without you none of them don't survive. You're their only hope. _

The golden light picked up. The golden eyes looked Merlin.

"But, Arthur, he ... I died."

_No Merlin. Don't you feel it. Your magic. Your powers. You don't yet know everything about yourself.. You don't still know why you are here. Not really. So no, Merlin. You can not die. Not like this. Not now. Never._

"Cold ..."

_Come, I will show you the way out. _

And Kilgharrah was there with him.

_Feel you power. Heel yourself. And I show the way out. You have rested enough my kin._

Merlin touched Kilgharrah's outstretched head.

He felt how the heat and light returned slowly.

He felt the magic around him.

Merlin smiled.

_Just, don't make this habit, Merlin. You really have to short out your tiredness some other way. You have still so much to learn._

Merlin leaned against the dragon and listened his heartbeat.

"How's Arthur?"

He know now.

Merlin froze and grimaced. "Really?"

_You don't have to afraid him._

"No, I don't never afraid him. He is too much of prat to be afraid. But, I'm afraid to loose him."

_You don't have to worry about that. You two are the same. _

"The same." Merlin repeated. "Thank you Kilgharrah."

_You own me one, Myrddin Emrys._


	5. Chapter 20

Arthur looked how the golden light surrounded Merlin's body.

"Arthur. "

Arthur looked at Kilgharrah.

"Is he ...?"

"Yes."

Arthur watched again the wound which expired slowly before his eyes. The golden light faded gradually. The dragon pulled his head away.

"Arthur..."

"Thank you, thank you ..." Arthur whispered.

"I only showed him the way. In time, eventually you'll understand better. I ask. Please be patient with him. When the time comes, listen to him carefully. And remember all the things he has done for you."

"I don't understand ..."

"No you don't. Not yet. Promises that you will remember this night when the time comes."

"But I though ..."

"Promise." Kilgharrah demanded.

"How could I forget. I promise. But ..."

The dragon smiled and looked at Merlin.

"Welcome back, my friend. "

Arthur looked downward.

Merlin's eyes were open.

His hand reached out toward the dragon.

"Thank you."

"We see soon. Remember what I said. And you, Sir Gwaine." Kilgharrah turned to look the knight who was standing near of them. "A warning to you. Your sister. She has gone to do something which is why you will come to make many choices. Choose wisely. "

"What?" Gwaine seemed stunned.

But the dragon spread his wings and was in the air before anyone had time to do anything.

But Arthur hardly realized it. He looked at Merlin whose skin still glowed faintly.

"You, you live."

Merlin blinked, and Arthur saw the tears.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head.

"You ... I ... I killed you ... I ..."

"Arthur. You're not a murderer. You never could be." Merlin smiled.

Arthur went speechless.

He looked his closest friend, and felt a sudden relief. He realized that everything should be fine. Whatever would happen, Merlin would remain by his side. He didn't want question what had happened and how Merlin was again alive. He decided to be just happy that his error was not irreversible. This time.

He felt a sudden cold chills passing through.

"Merlin. I think that we need to keep a slightly longer conversation than the last time. Third time and I kick you out of this town. Did you hear me?"

Merlin sighed.

"Yes, Arthur."

They stared each other.

"What do you think, are you able to stand?" Arthur held out his hand, and Merlin took it.

"Lets try."


End file.
